


Come to the Backwoods Often?

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Camping, Family Bonding, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hates being dragged by his family to the stupid outdoors camping they do every summer, while Ian totally loves it. Mickey never thought he would ever know anyone who could change his mind about everything so quickly until they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I hate editing so I don't do it. I know, I'm the worst.

“Not again” Mickey muttered to himself as he finished stuffing random shirts into a overly stuffed duffle bag. He hated camping and he hated spending any extra time with his father and everyone knew it so why the fuck did they have to go out to this random back woods cabins every fucking summer?

Mickey was still grumbling as he dragged his duffle through the house and out to the car his father had stolen solely for transportation on this trip. He grumbled as he heaved his huge bag into the trunk, it landing firmly on top of all the other bags.

“Hey asshole, don’t break the shit in my bag” Mandy shouted from the porch.

“Oh like my bag of shirts is going to shatter your glass dildo anyways.” Mickey retorted earning a scoff.

“I don’t need a dildo, dickface, I can get guys whenever I want unlike you, ya closet case” Mandy laughed at her last quip though quieted as Mickey pounded up the front steps and put his hand around her throat. 

“Don’t ever fucking say that aloud again, Mandy.” Mickey warned as he let go. Mandy rubbed her throat though his grip hadn’t actually hurt. He would never hurt Mandy on purpose. They were best friends forever. They always had to stick together, no matter what the other one said or did because that was just the way it had to be. If they couldn’t be there for each other who would?

———

Ian was first out of bed that morning and nearly fell down the stairs in his eagerness to get to kitchen. 

“Pancakes!!!” he yelled as he mixed the batter and threw it on the griddle. He went through the fridge looking for some type of meat to put with the breakfast and found about six strips of bacon left.

“Score!” he muttered to himself as he threw the strips into the microwave. He then begun setting the table for all his sleepy siblings, and once the bacon was done he begun to defrost the butter so it would be easier to spread. 

“Come on! I know you all heard me the first time! PANCAKES!!! BACON!!!” A little head peeped out of the hallway into the kitchen and took a deep whiff. A tired smile lit up the little girls face and she hopped into her chair.

“Well good morning Debbie!” Ian said, “What kind of pancake would you like today? Banana or chocolate chip?”

“Chocolate chip please.” Mumbled Debbie as she still was wiping sleepies from her eyes. 

“Four chocolate chip pancakes coming right up!” 

“Why are you up so early Ian?” Debbie asked yawning.

“Today we leave for the cabin remember?” Ian reminded and Debbie perked up.

“Oh no I think everyone but you forgot!” Debbie looked a little panicked.

“Well let’s go remind them!” Ian said with a mischievous grin as he ran to the stairs. When Debbie didn’t follow him he imitated tickling earning a giggle and her help as partner in crime. Their first victim was Carl, though he wasn’t much fun because Ian waking up had woken him up. He was laying in bed opening and closing his switchblade.

“Cabin Day!” Ian reminded him.

“I know,” Carl said with a sigh and laid the blade down, “A whole week I have to go without Bonnie.” Ian and Debbie just rolled their eyes and went to tickle Liam. He woke up smiling and laughing and soon joined their tickling tirade in the arms of Debbie. Next came Fiona. Debbie put Liam at her side to tickle one armpit, let her self take care of the ribcage and next, then let Ian take hold of the feet.   
 Fiona woke with a start and laughing. Though she begged for them to stop and attempted rolling around out of reach, Ian’s grip on her feet didn’t allow much movement. Soon they were all laughing and falling into the bed with Fiona who was crying from laughing so much.

“Camp day!” Ian said through bursts of laughter.

“Can’t believe I forgot!” Fiona exclaimed, “Have you woken Lip yet?” Both Debbie and Ian shook their heads and grinned evil grins in unison. Fiona’s smile soon matched their and they quietly stalked into Lip’s room. Once there Ian took the feet again, as Fiona perched herself above Lip’s torso poised and ready to strike. Debbie and Liam took the armpits and Carl, finally deciding to take part in the fun, kneeled above his head to tickle his neck. Ian gave a two fingered signal to Carl to start slowly tickling the neck. This illicited some small jerk reactions from the still sleeping Lip and everyone else had to try their hardest to keep from laughing. Then Ian gave the four fingered signal and everyone pounced at once, fiercely tickling their part of Lip.

“What haha the fuck hahah” Lip exclaimed eyes wide and trying to roll around as Fiona had.

“Cabin day, Lip!” They all shouted at him and he just continued to laugh and laugh until everyone was laughing too.

“Pancakes!” Ian suddenly remembered and sprinted downstairs to the kitchen where five pancakes were sitting on the griddle turning to black dust. Everyone followed him down the stairs in short secession to the kitchen and watch Ian while he tried to fix the pancakes. 

“Just do it all over again I guess.” Fiona said pulling her hair into a ponytail and grabbing the griddle to wash it. 

———

A couple hours later the family was finally ready to head out to the cabins. Breakfast was all cleaned up, the cooler was packed as was Kevin’s truck with all their duffle bags. 

“Come on Gallagher’s! Let’s go!” Fiona shouted as everyone piled into the truck and they started their long trek to the backwoods cabin.


	2. The King of Climbing

Once everything was unpacked and Terry had his fifth beer in hand Mickey thought it alright to do a little wandering on his own. 

“Hey, Mands, I’m going go out exploring on my own. Call if you need, kay?” He whispered to her as she continued to beat her older brothers in some card game with a shit ton of rules he never cared to learn. She nodded, never taking her eyes off her brothers to make sure they wouldn’t cheat as they were prone to do. 

Mickey stepped off the porch of their cabin and took a look at what laid ahead of him. Trees. An assload of trees. Miles and miles of fucking nothing but trees. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “The beauty of nature my ass” and started his walk.

———

It’s not that Ian didn’t love being with his family and playing around with them at the cabin but he could always do that at the house. What he really loved about camping was the ability to walk right into the abyss of trees and just get lost among the foliage. He loved the forest, every inch of it. He loved the way the grass and leaves would rustle under his footsteps, and how at night the crickets would chirp way louder than ever at home. He loved the little spots of sunshine that shined through the treetops, like God was pointing to a specific place saying “here. This is where you are meant to be right now.” He loved it all, and he was just getting to his favorite spot in the forest, a small clearing with one large stone he would sit on when he noticed that someone else was already there. Some dark haired guy with tattoos was sitting on his rock! Ian had half the mind to go up and push him off but something stopped him. Maybe it was the way the guy was sitting on the rock, his face looking up into the sunshine, almost soaking it up. Maybe it was the way he wasn’t quite smiling but it looked like one would pop up any moment. So Ian instead decided to climb the trees to get a better look.

Ian was always incredibly talented at climbing trees. Lip blamed it on his lankiness, and the fact that if he held his ears out from his head he resembled more a monkey than a man. So Ian found a low hanging branch and swung himself up, slowly climbing to make sure all the branches could hold his weight. He had finally found himself a comfy spot in the tree where he could perfectly see the handsome guy, when said handsome guy began to take off his shirt. Ian overheard some mumblings that sounded like “fucking Mandy, telling me I need to tan, well I’ll show her whose tan dammit”

Ian chucked at that, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle the laughter. Still Mickey seemed to hear something that distinctly wasn’t nature and stood up to look around. 

“Someone there?” He asked, beginning to ball his fists. He glanced up to the treetops and almost saw Ian had he not pushed himself backward to another branch. Though his hand just missed the switch off and Ian found himself falling straight down onto the very confused Mickey.


	3. Shit shit shit shit shit

There was a low groan that emitted from both of them as Ian tried to lift his head and roll off of Mickey. Though every time Ian tried to lift his head he got insanely dizzy so after the third attempt just just laid there on top while Mickey tried to breathe.

“Fuck dude, for being skinny you’re heavy as shit, get the fuck off.” Mickey wheezed and gave a strong push to Ian’s right arm. The push was enough to shove Ian off of Mickey’s ribs and just into his lap, so Mickey sat up.

“The fuck you doing in the trees, man? You weren’t jacking yourself off to me were you because that faggoty shit would be disgusting and I would have to pummel you.”

“No, you were…you were on my rock.” Ian managed to get out while holding his head and sitting up. Once semi vertical the boys actually looked at each other. Mickey would never admit it but in that moment his breath was taken away by that beautiful ginger boy, and Ian would always repeat how his breath was taken away by that handsome brunette boy. 

“Your rock? Sorry, I didn’t know you could own fucking nature.” Mickey scoffs and tried to stand up, but can’t because Ian is still sitting on his legs. 

“Dude, get up.”

“I don’t think I can, I mean, I think I’m concussed.” Ian says rubbing his head where it hit the ground.

“Psh pussy, I’ve been concussed about a billion times and I always stand back up in the fight.”

“Well good for you Mr. Manly McManlier. I, like normal human beings, need to lie down.” Ian quipped back. 

“Shit man, fine. Whatever, lay on your rock, just get off me.” Mickey said once again trying to roll Ian off of him, this time successfully. Mickey began to get up and leave when Ian called after him.

“Wait! I need someone to make sure I don’t fall into a coma if I fall asleep. Plus I need someone to make sure I don’t choke on my vomit!” 

Mickey balled his fists, though he wasn’t actually upset. Quite the opposite, as he was excited for this extra time with the beautiful boy, though he couldn't let the guy know that. 

“Fine,” Mickey said as he went and sat down next to Ian, “My name is Mickey. Mickey Milkovitch.”

“Oh, you Terry’s kid?” Ian inquired. He didn’t get an answer, only a scowl which he took as a yes.

“Well, I am Ian Gallagher. Franks kid. Well, kinda. He isn’t technically my dad but I still tell everyone he is because the real story is more complicated.” Ian knew he was rambling but he felt bad about bringing up Terry, because he knew what it was like to have a shitty dad you never wanted to talk about or identify with. 

“Well, Gallagher, we have time since I have to make sure you don’t die. Why don’t you tell me all about it.” Mickey tried to sound uncaring but he was anything but. Mickey wanted to suck up every bit of information that made Ian into who he was, he wanted to know everything. They talked for hours, exchanging gruesome stories. They talked about their siblings and their families and their jobs and everything under the sun.

“Wait, you’re a gay dancer in boystown?” Mickey asked for the third time in their long conversation. He still couldn’t believe his luck. A beautiful gay boy had landed in his lap, all alone in the forest. If a gay boy falls from a tree and no one but a closeted gay boy is there to hear, will their gay love make a sound?

“Yes, I am a gay dancer in a gay bar in gay boystown.” Ian said emphasizing the ‘gay’ every time. 

“huh.” was all Mickey could get out.

“…are you?” Ian asked not wanting to pry but also needing to because goddamn this kid was hot when biting his lip and thinking which he happened to do before answering every question Ian asked. Ian asked a lot of questions. 

“Am I what? Gay? Fuck no!” Mickey exclaimed looking disgusted but silently shamed himself, “I mean, if a guy offers to suck my dick I wouldn’t turn it down because a blowjob is a blowjob but I don’t kiss guys. I’m not gay.” Mickey said again as if assuring himself rather than telling Ian. Ian just nodded, not believing the bullshit spilling from Mickey’s beautiful mouth. 

“huh, okay. Well, it’s almost dark and it is nearly impossible to navigate these woods in the dark so maybe we should head back.” Ian said, “Just help me stand up would ya? I’m still kind of dizzy.”

So Mickey put his shoulder under Ian’s arm and lifted him to his wobbly feet. Ian could totally walk now if he wanted to, he was pretty sure he wasn’t concussed but he desperately needed a reason to be touching Mickey. So Ian pretended to trip. Mickey of course caught him in both arm, and held him so they were facing each other, foreheads almost touching, their breath colliding to almost one breath. Ian began to close his eyes and lean forward, and while every atom in Mickey’s body was telling him to lean the other 10% to complete the possibly life changing kiss instead he dropped his arms and stepped back resulting in Ian almost falling to the ground. 

Ian looked up at Mickey with a confused and hurt look before brushing off his knees and walking off in the direction of their camps. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!” Mickey exploded as soon as he was sure Ian was out of ear shot. 

“Nice going pussy.” Mandy said coming out from behind a tree.

“Jesus what the ever loving fuck Mandy, you gotta warn a dude.” Mickey said running a hand through his hair. 

“You are such a fucking coward.” Mandy spat and walked off.

“I know.” Mickey said and sat back down on the rock with his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey woke up the next morning actually excited. He had stayed up half of the night devising a fool proof plan to see Ian the next day. It would totally work without a doubt. He would simply just go and sit at the rock for the whole entire day and wait for Ian there.

“Perfect!” Mickey mumbled to himself as he got dressed and went over his incredibly simple plan again. Sit and wait at rock. Yeah.

“Mick, where ya going?” Mandy said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The whole family shared one large cabin. Mickey was on the floor in blankets, Mandy was on the couch right next to him while the older boys and their father slept in the two beds. Him and Mandy had decided who got what sleeping arrangement by a simple knife draw race, though Mickey intentionally threw it because he was a gentleman. 

“Going out, Mands.” Mickey replied quietly pulling on his boots. 

“Going back to the rock to see that beautiful beautiful boy?” Mandy crooned though she knew the answer. All she got in return was a flip of the bird from Mick. She expected a slamming door as well but was let down as Mickey didn’t want to wake the evil sleeping giants in the room.

Mickey got to the edge of the forest and took a deep breath. 

‘I can do this. I can talk to a hot guy and not punch his sexy face in in frustration. Yeah, I can totally do this.’ Mickey thought to himself as he ventured into the forest. He had only been walking ten minutes when he heard a twig snap and jumped.

“The fuck was that?” Mickey said looking around, scanning the area for danger or hot guys. Mickey suddenly wished he hadn’t left the cabin without his gun and knife set. He cursed himself as he took another step into the great unknown. 

Another snap. 

“Fuck!” Mick said spinning around and holding his hands out as if to karate chop the danger away. Suddenly a squirrel ran across his feet and actually made him scream. A girly scream including a jump back into a rather movable tree. Mickey leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes as his breathing slowed.

“Oh yeah, squirrels get me every time. They’re the most terrifying of nature’s furry rodents.” A familiar voice said with a chuckle. Mickey’s eyes snapped open as he whipped around. The tree he leaned against was actually the rather tall and ginger Ian he had just been looking for. And he was shirtless. And in shorts so short they should be illegal. Fuck Mickey was beginning to the hate this kid. 

“Um, yeah, fuck squirrels.” Mickey said swallowing loudly and trying to tear his eyes away from Ian’s half naked form. Ian coughed loudly, smirking. 

“I was just going on my morning run.” He said.

“Oh yeah. I mean, oh yeah? You run every morning? For like…fun? Nothing is chasing you?” Mickey asked though he mentally hit himself on the forehead after the words left his mouth.

“It’s a good way to clear your head or…day dream.” Ian said winking. Mickey fought to keep the blush from burning his cheeks. “Do you wanna run with me?” 

“I’m not,” Mickey said looking down at himself and his street attire, “not really dressed properly for that.” Mickey’s response only elicited another wink from Ian.

“Well you could just take your jeans off, you’ll run better without them.” Ian said smiling and nodding at Mickey’s bottom half. Mickey just blushed. 

“Or do you need help with that?” and with that Mickey snapped back from his blushing reverie back into his hardened street criminal self.

“Fuck no, I can undress myself, I’m not a little bitch.” Mickey said though he made no move to remove his pants. Ian waited a moment and when Mickey still didn’t move he stepped towards him. Mickey just blinked unsure of what to do. He wanted to fuck Ian but for some reason couldn’t move, and this was totally not like Mickey at all. Ian took another step and then put his hands on the edge of Mickeys shirt, looking to Mickey in semi-confusion. Mickey swallowed hard which Ian took as a ‘go ahead’ so he removed Mickey’s shirt. 

“There’s one down.” Mickey managed to squeak out which made Ian chuckle. He stepped a bit closer to the red head so their chests were touching as he took Ian’s hands and guided them around his belt and button. The jeans dropped and Mickey kicked them off, though returning to his spot chest to chest with Ian once he was done. They were both breathing a little harder, though neither had done anything physically exhausting, and they could feel their dicks getting harder as they pressed against each other.

“Wanna race?” Ian offered a little breathless. Mickey squinted at Ian then took off at a dead sprint in the opposite direction. Ian cursed and shook his head once before taking off behind the brunette.

“You may be faster, Mick, but I will always out run you!” Ian called as he fell a little more behind. He didn’t quite understand how someone with such short legs as Mickey had could run so goddamn fast, but I guess it must have just been the practice, always being chased by police and all. 

Mickey took a quick turn behind a tree and was soon lost to Ian. The ginger slowed down to a walk and looked around him searching for any trace of his light-footed friend. 

“Mick, where’d you go?” Ian called still searching. Mickey stood stock still behind a tree catching his breath and trying not to snicker. 

“Marco!” Ian called cupping his hands to his mouth to louden the sound. When Mickey still didn’t come out Ian cursed quietly. He didn’t want to admit it but standing all alone in the forest, still and listening to the animals was kind of creepy. He loved nature and all but it was always better when moving around. Ian closed his eyes and dropped his chin slightly trying to think of places Mickey might run to in the campsite but couldn’t come up with anything. Suddenly he felt something snaking across his midsection as well as something wet licking up his neck to his ear. 

“FUck!” Ian shouted pushing Mickey’s hands from his waist and jumping half a foot in the air. Mickey stood there and laughed. Ian looked at him and glared, nonchalantly trying to lower his heart rate.

“Squirrel scare ya?” Mickey laughs nodding to the squirrel a couple feet away from them. Ian just glares which makes Mickey laugh even more. This pisses Ian off. He stomps over to Mickey even though they aren’t far away, and shoves his chest. Mickey’s eyes glint at the challenge and a smile flickers on his lips. 

“Well come at me, fucker.” Mickey says smirking at Ian. Ian shoves the shorter man’s chest again to which Mickey shoves back. Ian is stronger though from all the combat training he had to do in the military so after a few more seconds of the shove battle Ian has Mickey pinned against a tree. Ian has one arm against Mickey’s chest holding him in place and the other is planted on the tree beside Mickey’s head. Mickey’s breath is a little labored in the close quarters he has found himself in and Ian is smirking.

“You may be faster, short legs, but I’m stronger.” Ian says and leans his body weight against Mickey for emphasis. Mickey lets out a small grunt but says nothing. Ian pushes against him again, this time with more pressure in the pelvic area, jutting his hips against Mickey’s. Mickey’s lids flicker a little as he feels how hard Ian is against him and pushes his hips up into Ian’s as well. Ian and Mickey smile cheeky smiles at each other before Ian is spinning Mickey around so his ass is pressing against Ian’s dick and Ian’s arms are boxing Mickey in against the tree. Ian rubs his dick against Mickey’s boxer clad ass and smirks into Mickey’s neck before biting it. Mickey lets out a moan and presses harder into Ian. 

“You wanna fuck or just stand here all day with the squirrels?” Mickey asks roughly and slightly out of breath as Ian ruts his hips agains Mickey’s ass. Ian growls low and then pushes off of Mickey as he yanks down his shorts, which Mickey soon follows suit. They take a moment to take each other in, the glisten of sweat on both of them from running earlier making Ian want to lick Mickey from head to toe. 

“Come on Firecrotch, fuck me already.” Mickey whines although he meant it to sound more demanding. Ian springs to action then, spinning Mickey around and pushing his dick against Mickey’s ass, spreading his cheeks a bit to just rub between them making Mickey moan. Ian then drops to his knees, the sticks and dirt crushing into his knees but he doesn’t seem to notice as he spreads Mickey’s ass again to tongue at his hole. Mickey gasps and moans loudly as Ian licks around the rim before pushing his tongue in. Ian does this for a while, teasing him and just listening to Mickey’s moans. 

“Fuck Gallagher,” Mickey moans again pushing his ass against Ian’s face wanting him deeper inside him. Ian pulls his tongue away and smirks to himself before pushing up off of Mickey’s ass and standing to rub his dick against Mickey’s ass.

“You moan so pretty, Mick.” Ian whispered against the shorter boys ear sending an involuntary shiver down Mickey’s body. He blushed at this shiver and responded to Ian by a punch to his side. The punch landed softer than Mickey had wanted since most of his mind was preoccupied with the fact that Ian’s dick was slowly rubbing against his ass and not slamming into him. He hitched his hips backward trying to get Ian to just fuck him right already but Ian continued to tease him, lightly pushing the head of his dick against Mickey’s hole. Mickey’s head rolled back onto Ian’s shoulder as Ian kept his mouth against Mickey’s neck sucking and biting a hickey onto him.

“Ian, you’ll be a fucking dead man in two minutes if you don’t fuck me already.” Mickey said through gritted teeth, sucking in a breath as Ian began pushing into him.

“You were saying?” Ian muttered, smiling against Mickey’s neck. 

“Fuckkk…” Mickey’s response started but got lost into moaning as Ian thrusted his dick hard into Mickey. Ian removed his mouth from Mickey’s neck to breath better as he fucked Mickey nice and deep.

“Your ass…” Ian began as he moved one hand from Mickeys hips to cup his right cheek. Ian finished the sentence off with a gruff moan and a stutter in his thrusting. Ian then noticed Mickey’s hand around his own dick, rubbing himself off. Ian leaned a bit to bite down hard on Mickey’s shoulder and neck muscle shocking Mickey for a moment so Ian could push his hand aside and wrap his own around Mickey’s dick.

Mickey huffed but Ian knew he loved it from the dirty noises Mickey was making. Ian was huffing and moaning a bit himself but the sounds coming from Mickey were just unreal they were so fucking sexy. Ian slowed his hips eliciting an involuntary whine from Mickey to which Mickey reacted by grabbing Ian’s hips from behind him and trying to push them into him. It was a bit of an awkward movement and didn’t work all that well which just made Ian laugh which just made Mickey angrier and hornier. Ian smiled and shook his head but continued back up with the strong thrusts into Mickey’s ass and the sounds into Mickey’s ear.

“If you keep fucking me like that I’ll be coming in your hand soon.” Mickey said taking small breaths between every other word. 

“Good.” Ian said as he rammed even harder into Mickey, slamming the head of his dick into Mickey’s prostate and rubbing his hand quickly up and down Mickey’s leaking dick. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Mickey said as he came. His cum splashing up on the tree in front of him and all over Ian’s hand. Ian followed suit, cum filling Mickey back up as Ian pulled out. Mickey turned around and the boys just stood their looking at each other for a moment, steadying their breathing. Ian picks up his shorts and tugs them on, barely breaking eye contact with Mickey as he wipes his hand on the side of his shorts. Ian gives Mickey a smirk as Mickey looks for a moment for his shirt, picks it up and attempts to sexily clean up the mess Ian made. When it doesn't work all that well he just tugs on his boxers and jeans, glaring at the smirk on the red head's smart mouth. They look at each other for another moment, semi-expectantly till one breaks the silence. 

“Well, go back to your jogging, Gallagher.” Mickey said, not wanting to say something dumb like ‘thanks for the excellent fuck, I think you're gorgeous’.

Ian looked at Mickey semi-disappointed, but wiped the look off his face after a second.

“See ya later, Mick.” Ian said smiling and winking, then he turned and started jogging back the way he came from earlier. Once Ian was gone Mickey smiled to himself, brushed his upper lip with his thumb and started walking home as well.


	5. Chapter 5

In the end, it was Ian’s mention to the house renter that he should hold a house renter party. Who the fuck even knows what that really means, right? All Mickey knew was that he was currently getting dressed for a bbq down at the owners huge cabin with the rest of his family, and he could only assume the Gallaghers were doing the same. Mandy was already dressed and pulling the brownies she made out of the oven. Someone somewhere sometime had told her never to show up to a party without a gift so she had been cooking brownies all day. 

“Are you ready yet?” Mickey asks his sister as he slyly steals a fresh brownie from the pan. Mandy catches just as he smushes the whole thing in this mouth and smiles at her. 

“Fuck face!” She exclaims swatting his arm with her spatula.

“Had to make sure they weren’t ‘special’ brownies, little sis.” Mickey says as he licks his fingers already having swallowed the whole thing in one go.

“Of course they aren’t special, you dumbass. Those are already made and in another bag to be secretly attending the party.” Mandy retorts in a know-it-all kind of way. The siblings smile at each other for a moment before Mickey chuckles and grabs for Mandy to give her a nougie. Mandy fights him off with her spatula laughing and flinging brownie batter everywhere. 

The front door then swings open and their father walks in. The play fighting stops, though Mickey does take a moment to lick the chocolate bits from his face and hands. They both begin to busy themselves with cleaning the kitchen and the bedroom areas, to look as if nothing happened.

“Well don’t quit your fun now that I’m in the room.” Terry says with a laugh, cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. All the cabins were supposed to be non-smoking but that never stopped a Milkovich.

Mandy and Mickey both kept cleaning, refusing to look up, though neither of them looking scared. Mickey finished first, it was probably the first time he had made a bed in years, and he looked up to his father.

“Are you ready to go to the barbecue? Mandy made brownies.” Mickey offers.

“Pot brownies?” Terry asks, swinging his head to smirk at Mandy.

“Fuck no, dad, this is a family event. There could be kids there.” Mickey responded walking up to his dad and starting him toward the front door.

“You guys were smoking the green when you were little.” Terry muttered as Mickey pushed him out the door. He left it open and walked over to Mandy to help carry the pans. Mandy had a blue drawstring backpack on her back that was reminiscent of a fundraiser they scammed a long time ago. Mickey pushed his shoulder into Mandy’s and smiled at her then led her out the door holding two pans of brownies, to which Mandy followed holding two as well plus the bag full on her back. 

“So,” Mandy started as she walked beside her brother down the trail to the owners house, “Will Ian be there?” 

“Yeah, all the Gallaghers will.” Mickey said looking straight ahead.

“Are you guys going to act like you know each other?” Mandy asked prodding him more.

“I don’t know, we never talked about it.” Mickey said, suddenly doubting his ability to act normal at this party. 

“You’ve been hanging out everyday all day for a fucking week and you never discussed this party?” Mandy said laughing a bit.

“We mostly just fuck, Mands.” Mickey barks back, though he was lying. Sort of lying. It was true, they did fuck in those woods, a lot, but that wasn’t all they did. They would wrestle (Mickey’s idea), or watch clouds (Ian’s idea), or fuck with the squirrels (both of their ideas), but they would also talk. Talk about their lives, their pasts, their futures (which neither of them seemed too sure about), but that was Mickey's favorite part, the talking. He liked that he had this unbiased person to discuss his life with. He liked that someone outside his family felt comfortable enough to talk about personal stuff with him. It was an odd feeling. He normally didn’t open up to anyone, so no one ever wanted to open up to him and he was fine with that. He was more than fine with that, that was the way he preferred it. Something about this boy though, this one boy, was changing everything for him. 

Mandy and Mickey were finishing up their silent walk to the rental owner’s house when there was a sound coming from behind a nearby tree.

Psssssssst

Pssssssssssssssst

Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst

Someone was then grabbing Mickey by the arm and dragging him behind the whispering tree, thank goodness he had a tight grip on those brownies!

Mandy watched it happen and smiled as she walked the rest of the way to the house alone. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey exclaimed as he was being dragged.

“Shut up it’s me, who the fuck else would it be.” Ian said letting go of the black-haired boys arm. Mickey took one look at Ian and smirked.

“I can't fuck right know, I’m holding two trays of brownies.” To which Ian just rolls his eyes.

“What are we doing at this barbecue, man?” Ian asks seriously.

“Eating meat and pot brownies?” Mickey says while lifting up the brownies in his hands and eyeing Ian’s crotch.

“No, how are we going to act?” Ian asked his look almost pleading for Mickey’s cooperation.

“Like friends?” Mickey offers, shrugging his shoulders.

“How do we know each other?” Ian asks.

“We’re from the Southside. Everyone knows each other. No one will notice or care, dude.” Mickey says trying to act more casual than he actually felt. He was nervous of his dad or his brothers finding them out, they would be more than happy to kill anyone they thought to be a ‘faggot’, blood relation or not.

“But we’ve never hung out before.” Ian says sounding more worried.

“What are you talking about, yes we have. You come over all the time to hang out with Mandy.” Mickey says bobbing his head to get Ian in on the lie.

“Oh, gotcha, okay that makes a lot of sense. I get it now.” Ian says letting out a sigh of relief.

“Now can we go to the party?” Mickey says, also letting out a tiny sigh of relief he didn’t even know he had been holding. 

“Don’t you wanna,” Ian says leaning in for a kiss but only brushing Mickey’s lips before moving his whisper to Mickey’s right ear, “fuck first?”

“Not while I’m holding these heavy ass brownies, Gallagher.” Mickey said.

“Then just put them down.” Ian said trying to sound sexy with that but kind of failing.

“And get ants on them, no way dude!” Mickey exclaims raising an eyebrow, “Are you insane? We can fuck after like normal people when I am not carrying a plate of delicious chocolate goodness!” Ian shakes his head and laughs as they walk to the party together.


End file.
